Gallus
Gallus is a male griffon and one of the Young Six who first appears in the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, Sons of the Overlord as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. In The Fate of Lloyd, he is captain of the Canterlot royal guard years in the future. Depictions in the Series Sons of the Overlord In the season eight premiere The Mask of Deception, Gallus enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Grampa Gruff to represent the griffons. In his debut, he acts sarcastic towards Sandbar and teases Rainbow Dash over her supposed coolness. When Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Association's guidelines causes the school courses to be dull and boring, Gallus antagonizes his fellow students out of frustration, only getting along with the equally standoffish Smolder. When Gallus later cuts class with Smolder, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, and Silverstream, the six hang out together and end up becoming good friends. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school, Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Gallus. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Gallus and his friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Though the six have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Gallus and his friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Gallus successfully pleads with Grampa Gruff to let him re-enroll. In Dead Man's Squall, Gallus takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia. In The Quiet One, Gallus appears flying outside the Castle of Friendship. In Game of Masks, Gallus and his classmates go on a teamwork field trip with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but due to their teachers' arguing, the students become irritated as their activities result in disaster. When they reach a ravine on their nature walk, Gallus suggests that they fly everyone over it in order to get back to the school as soon as possible, but Applejack and Rainbow are so determined to show their students about doing teamwork to build a bridge, that they end up dangling over a river full of bite-acudas. Though Gallus slightly jokes about leaving them, he agrees to help rescue them, assisting Silverstream to carry them back to safety. At the end of the trip, Gallus and his classmates tell Twilight that Applejack and Rainbow taught them how to work together by showing them the opposite of teamwork, and vote for both of them for the next teacher of the month award. In Dread on Arrival, Gallus briefly appears on the balcony of the School of Friendship, alongside Silverstream and Yona. In True Potential, he attends one of Pinkie Pie's friendship classes, being given a cupcake. Before he can eat it, Pinkie interrupts, telling him the object of the lesson is to share the cupcakes with his fellow students. He is later seen exiting the school with his friends after a big test. Hunted In Firstbourne, Gallus and his classmates are shown various magical artifacts by Twilight just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. During the Spell-venger Hunt, Gallus is paired up with Silverstream. When they find the crown of King Grover, they are chased by portraits enchanted by Discord. He and his friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him and offers him the job of "vice headmare". In Iron & Stone, Gallus sabotages the Hearth's Warming celebrations at the school and keeps it a secret in order to stay with his friends and not have to go home for the holidays. When his friends start arguing and accusing each other of causing the sabotage, he confesses to them, not wanting them to fight over what he did. It is also revealed that he has no family in Griffonstone. After the truth about his actions comes out, he is punished by staying at school over winter break for extra friendship lessons, and his friends offer to stay with him. In Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria, when Gallus and his classmates hear about Flim and Flam's Friendship University, he suggests going there on a road trip. In How to Build a Dragon, Gallus and his classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. In The Gilded Path, Gallus and his classmates attend the Washouts' shows. In Two Lies, One Truth, Gallus is one of the students in Rockhoof's class, and he attempts to use the opportunity of having a substitute teacher to get out of homework assignments (something he tries again when Spike briefly subs for Rockhoof). In What Lies Beneath, Gallus and his friends start to question their friendship due to comments made by Cozy Glow. During their studies for an upcoming test, they discover a cavern beneath the school, where the Tree of Harmony interacts with them. As part of a test, the Tree traps Gallus in a small room and forces him to confront his fears of small spaces. He later helps Silverstream overcome her fear of the Storm King, and they escape with the rest of their friends. In the season nine finale School Raze, Gallus and his friends go on a field trip to Cloudsdale just before a crisis in Equestria causes magic to start disappearing. After Twilight and her friends leave for Tartarus to investigate, Gallus and his friends discover Chancellor Neighsay taking over the school in their absence, and Neighsay captures them under suspicion of stealing Equestria's magic themselves. After Sandbar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders help them escape and reveal Cozy Glow's true sinister nature, they try to free a magically-trapped Starlight Glimmer, but Cozy catches them and convinces the students to turn on them. Gallus and his friends get trapped with Starlight and are nearly sucked into another realm with all of Equestria's magic, but they are saved by the Tree of Harmony, and they succeed in foiling Cozy Glow's plans. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the holiday special LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, Gallus and the rest of the Young Six appear at the beginning boarding the Friendship Express. March of the Oni In Uprooted, Gallus and his friends are contacted by the Tree of Harmony in their dreams. When they return to the school, they learn from Twilight and Spike that the tree was destroyed by King Sombra. After getting permission from their kingdoms to return to Ponyville early, the Young Six each work on their own individual ways of honoring the tree's memory, with Gallus creating a museum, with a glorified story of the tree's origins. In the end, they agree to form a clubhouse out of the tree's remains. The tree, responding to their friendship, grows anew, forming an even bigger house that grows through the ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters. After being thanked by the spirit of the tree, Gallus and his friends are joined by Twilight and Spike in exploring the new structure. Gallus makes a background appearance with Smolder and Silverstream in The Point of No Return. In She's All Yak!, Gallus and his friends are present when Twilight announces the Amity Ball. He agrees to Smolder's invitation (on the grounds of trying the food at the event). During the ball itself, he and the others tease Sandbar over Yona going "full pony" to impress him, and show disdain at her new look and demeanour. When Yona accidentally goes out of control while dancing, he and the others try to help her. Afterwards, he, his friends, and the rest of the school all dance the Yakyakistan Stomp with Yona. Gallus briefly appears in Student Counsel as he shows Smolder the book she burnt. He also briefly appears during CMC Appreciation Day in The Last Crusade. In 2, 4, 6, Greaaat, Gallus appears on the bleachers during the buckball game. In Dragon Dropped, Gallus gets mentioned by Gabby saying that she regularly sends mail to him from Grampa Gruff. He appears later in the episode as Gabby gives him a letter, and takes a picture of her and Spike. In Out of Career, Gallus falls asleep during Trixie's class and is present for a parent-teacher conference with Grampa Gruff and Trixie. He gets bored during Octavia Melody's field trip, but then gets excited when Octavia and DJ Pon-3 play together. After school, he tells Starlight that no creature stuck up for him the way Trixie did during the parent-teacher conference. In The Ending of the End: The Fall, Gallus and the rest of the Young Six work together with Starlight Glimmer and Trixie to evacuate the School of Friendship while Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, and Tirek are on the loose. In The Ending of the End: Endings, Gallus rallies the griffons of Griffonstone to help the ponies in their final battle against the villains, and he helps the Mane Six and Pillars of Old Equestria defeat them. In The Fate of Lloyd, Gallus appears as a future captain of the Canterlot royal guard. He also attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony in flashback and appears in Twilight Sparkle's group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Rainbow Roadtrip Shorts In Mystery Voice, Gallus and his friends attend Rarity's lesson on how to make Hearth's Warming dolls. They are later seen listening to Applejack telling the story of the first Hearth's Warming. In Teacher of the Month, he and his friends are shown, first in flashbacks depicting how Fluttershy earned her awards, then in the present, attending Applejack and Rainbow Dash's "Student Appreciation Day" party. In Starlight the Hypnotist, Gallus is seen in a flashback eating pudding with Smolder during lunchtime, only to have the pudding splattered over them when Twilight freaks out over a ladybug. Personality Among the Young Six, Gallus is portrayed as sarcastic and rude, similar to most griffons. Like Smolder, he is resistant to the idea of friendship and openly ridicules others like Sandbar and Yona. After getting to know some of his fellow students, however, he acts more friendly and warm but maintains some level of nonchalance (and has a tendency to tease and play pranks on his friends). Gallus seems to prefer coming off as non-studious, as suggested in Firstbourne, though he does tend to be serious about his studies sometimes, as demonstrated in School Raze: Magic Destiny. After talking about the history of King Grover's crown, he tells Silverstream not to tell anyone he actually pays attention in class. In What Lies Beneath, it is revealed that Gallus is claustrophobic. In Out of Career, Gallus is shown to not be a fan of classical music. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" *121. "Dead Man's Squall" *122. "The Quiet One" *123. "Game of Masks" *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. "True Potential" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Season 10: March of the Oni *142. "Uprooted" *144. "The Point of No Return" *146. "She's All Yak!" *150. "Student Counsel" *151. "The Last Crusade" *154. "2, 4, 6, Greaaat" *158. "Dragon Dropped" *159. "Out of Career" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *